First Kiss
by Sydeybidey
Summary: Ryan is making a documentary for a project, the topic...your first kiss.


Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!! 

Summary: Ryan is making a documentary for a project, the topic...your first kiss.

First Kiss

Ryan's POV

Stupid project, I have to interview people. I looked at my camera to see if I can get an idea for the question to ask them. I got it, the perfect way to embarress my friends, talk about their first kiss. Perfect, I'm a genius. I walked out of the school building waiting for my first victim, Troy Bolton.

I saw him walk out of the building alone and grabbed him by the arm. "Hey, let go Ryan," he said. "Troy, can I interview you for a project?" I asked. "Sure," he said. We sat down at an outside lunch table. I opened the camera and pressed the record button. "So, Troy, what was your first kiss like?" I asked. "Oh, well I was thirteen, it wasn't good," he said uneasily, "when we kissed our noses hit each others and my nose started bleeding." I laughed, "anything else?" "No," he said. "Well, thanks Troy, hey can you send Chad back here?" I asked. "Yeah," he said walking back to find his best friend.

I waited for a few minutes and saw the bushy haired jock. "What," he said. "Can I interview you?" I asked. "Sure," he said walking to the table. I turned the camera on, "what was your first kiss like?" "Ryan, when I was twelve, I had my first girlfriend, she said we needed to talk and I kissed her," he said. "How was it?" I asked. "I thought I was pretty smooth," he said. "Really," I said. "Yeah, then she broke up with me," he said laughing. I laughed at that too. "Thanks man," I said as he left. "Don't mention it," he said running back.

I walked to my house ans when I was there I saw Sharpay and Zeke, perfect. I ran to the couch with the camera in my hand. "Hey Ryan," Sharpay greeted me. "I need to ask you questions one at a time, Sharpay," I said as she followed me into an empty room. "Okay, what's the question?" she asked. "What was your first kiss like?" I asked holding the camera up to her face. "I was at theater camp when I was fourteen, this guy asked me if he could walk me to my room, I said yes," she said. "Well, I knew the guy for a week, and I really liked him, and when we were at my door, he kissed me. It wasn't anything special, but I liked it," she said with a smile on her face. "Thanks, send Zeke in," I said as she walked out.

"Okay, Sharpay said you wanted to see me," he said sitting down. "Tell me and the camera, what was yout first kiss like?" I asked. "Well, I was twelve, it was pretty bad, it was during spin the bottle, I spinned and the bottle landed on this girl I liked," he said as I nodded. "Everyone knew I liked her, and everyone was watching, I got nervous and she kissed me." "Interesting," I said. Zeke walked out without saying a word.

One Week Later

I've got the whole gangs stories but mine and Gabriella's. I walked by her locker, "Hey Gabriella, can I come over to your house later today, I need to interview you?" I asked. "Yeah, sure," she said staring at something. I turned to see Troy walking by, he never asked her out, but I knew he wanted to, and I knew she was waiting. "Why don't you just ask Troy out?" I asked. "What, I don't like Troy like that, we're just friends," she said. "Right," I said walking to my last class.

Class was over and I went to find Gabriella. She was waiting for me by my locker, "Hey Ryan, you ready?" she asked. "Yeah," I said. We walked out of the building and walked to her house. We reached our destination and she took out her key. She opened the door and we walked in. "So, what do you want to interview me about?" Gabriella asked as we walked up the stairs to her room. "I have to get the camera set up first," I said. She opened her door and she sat on her bed. I pulled out the chair from her desk and I set the camera up.

"Okay, Gabriella, what was your first kiss like?" I asked her. She had a shocked look on her face. "What?" she asked. "Gabriella, you have to answer, I've already asked the whole gang, all I need is yours and mine," I said. "Do yours first," she said. "I would, but I haven't been kissed," I choked out. "What, you're seventeen," she said. "I know, but I have no time to have a girlfriend, let alone kiss a girl," I said. "Well, then I'll kiss you," she said. "Really," I said. "Yeah, I mean, it'll be between friends so no reprocutions," she explained. I began to feel nervous because by the answers I got while interviewing, first kisses aren't good.

There was an awkward silence and I was still nervous. I built up the courage to sit next to her on the bed. I turned my head and she did the same. Our lips were inches apart and I could feel her breath on my skin. She closed the gap and our lips finally touched. I kissed back and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I deepened the kiss and my hand touched her cheek. We broke apart and I felt nervous. "Wow," she said. I smiled and I stood up. "I think I should go," I said walking out of her room.

Gabriella's POV

I watched Ryan leave and noticed he forgot his camera, "I guess I should get it over with," I said fixing the camera so I can answer Ryan's question. "My first kiss was amazing, I loved every second of it, it was with this blonde haired guy who I've liked since I first saw his face at East High. I know he liked it to because he kissed back with such passion, I just hope it could be something more," I said. I shut the camera, I guess I'll give it to Ryan tomorrow.


End file.
